


What Used To Be

by MeanGreenThing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Other, Super angsty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and i enjoy hurting people's faves lol, because I'm awful like that, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: "Jacquelyn, Gustav, Monty, Larry, Kit and Jacques used to meet up at a local pub on Friday nights for dinner and a pint. Now, it's just Jacquelyn and Larry."- post that inspired this fic by asoue-headcanons on tumbler





	What Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> that head canon hurt me. so i made this. sorry not sorry!

"We started at six. So how the hell did we end up at two?" Jacquelyn whispered to herself, sitting alone at the bar while she waited for Larry. The bar was mostly empty, so there was no one to see her crying as she stared at the photo in her hand. They looked so happy in that photo. Now most of them were dead. _**Murdered**_. By someone they once considered a friend.

Jacquelyn looked up as the bell by the door ringed, signifying that someone had entered. There stood the familiar, slim frame of Larry. Jacquelyn studied his face. A face that used to be full of life and energy. But now, looked sunken and hollow, with eyes that were almost always red and puffy from nights of grieving all by himself. Jacquelyn wished she knew how to put the liveliness back into his face, but she didn't even know how to do that for herself, so how could she possibly do so for him?

Larry sat down next Jacquelyn "hey..." he said quietly. The sadness in his voice hurt to listen to. Larry looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. Jacquelyn put an arm around him "hey, how are you holding up?" she asked gently.

Larry shrugged "as well as i can, all things considered." he said. Jacquelyn saw the way his lip trembled and his eyes slowly flooded with tears, she watched him wipe his eyes and frowned "everything will be alright. It's okay..." she said, she knew she was lying. But seeing Larry this way physically hurt her, she knew what Larry needed right now was encouragement, not logic.

Normally Larry would agree with her and keep his chin up, but to her surprise, he shook his head "no. It's not. It's not okay..." he said quietly "they're gone. All of them. It's just us now" the tears were back, but Larry didn't wipe them away this time. He let them fall, watching them hit the wooden counter they sat in front of.

Larry turned to look at her "I don't understand where this all went wrong..." he said "I don't understand how Olaf could- how he-" Larry put his head in his hands, his voice breaking as he began to sob. Jacquelyn couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes as well. She rubbed his back "I don't either. But now all we can do is stop him from harming anyone else. We can't let their- their deaths... be in vain" she said. Larry remained quiet, but he nodded "It doesn't feel right, being here without them..." he whispered. Jacquelyn pulled him into a tight hug "I know, Larry... I know..." she felt the lump building in her throat, and she could do nothing to stop the silent sobs that slipped out.

Jacquelyn missed them so much. And she swore that if she listened closely, she could hear the echo of the six of them singing stupid bar songs and talking and laughing. She swore she could hear the echo of Larry laughing as he tried to stop a very drunk Jacques from doing something stupid and getting himself hurt. She may have just been tired. But she swore she could hear echoes of what used to bee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. look at all that angst.


End file.
